In The Next Room
by Smiraffe11
Summary: To the lyrics of In The Next Room by Neon Trees  This is a little shippy song fic. It follows two different perspectives one from Destiel and one from Johnlock. One - shot or, I guess, two-shot. Not really a crossover, it just has both ships.


**To the lyrics of In The Next Room by Neon Trees**

**Johnlock and Destiel **

**This is a little shippy song fic I wrote to cure a bout of writers block. It follows two different perspectives one from Destiel and one from Johnlock. I highly suggest choosing one path and reading it and then going back to read the other, and reading both while listening to the song. Dean and Cas are at the current spot the show is at. Sherlock and John are in the middle of the two months in between the trial and Sherlock's death. **

**Sherlock and John are italicized and Cas and Dean are in bold. Lyrics are bold and italicized.**

****

_**There you go messing with my mind**_

**Cas' mind was gone. Dean knew that and it hurt him, but what hurt him more is that Cas was in a psychiatric ward and he couldn't see him.**

_Sherlock's mind was cloudy. It wasn't that he was bored, there was something, more so someone, on his mind._

_**I am usually better when I lie.**_

** "Sammy, I'm fine. I really am." he lied. He missed Cas. **

_"Sherlock, you're not wearing nicotine patches, are you?" John asked as he walked in, groceries in tow._

_"No," he lied. Sherlock was trying to clear up his mind, but John's appearance didn't help. _

_**There I go, stuck inside a shell**_

**He went to a bar and drowned himself in drink and sex, but Dean's mind stayed on Castiel.**

_He laid back on the couch trying to focus his mind. John wasn't what his mind needed to be on, Moriarty had been back on the streets for a month now and Sherlock needed to be thinking about._

_**And you're living on the other side, a lovers carousel**_

**He somehow made it to the hospital where Castiel was. Dean didn't know how, but he just stood outside and looked at Cas' window.**

_John had gone to his room and something inside Sherlock felt empty. He wanted to rush into John's room and pull him into a kiss, but Sherlock knew love was foolish. He stayed on the couch and slapped on another patch._

_**If you only knew**_

**Dean knew that he should have told him because now Cas would never know how he felt.**

_Maybe he should tell John, no, the relationship needed to stay where it was._

_**Oh, I lose control when I hear your body move**_

**He could see the angel's shadow moving behind the window. Dean smiled in the assurance that Cas was okay.**

_Sherlock heard John making a move to the bathroom and again his mind wandered aimlessly back to the army doctor._

_**Through the walls in the next room**_

_**Oh, I lose control when I hear your body move**_

_**And I'm dying to break through to the next room**_

**Dean wanted to jump onto the hospital's fire escape, climb in the window, and kiss Cas. Dean knew that he was drunk and not in his right state of mind so he didn't.**

_Sherlock thought about running into John's room and waiting for him to return. He quickly shook the thought from his mind, John wouldn't feel the same._

_**You make love to everything you touch**_

_**It's a natural reaction, it's a sexual attraction**_

**It had started before Cas changed, before Cas was god, and before he died. Dean knew that he loved the angel and not in the way he loved Sam or Bobby. Dean loved Castiel like he had loved Lisa.**

_The sound of the shower drifted down the hall from the bathroom and Sherlock smiled at his thoughts of John. He knew it was wrong, but for some reason Sherlock didn't care. He picked up his violin and begin to play._

_**You play me like I am made of strings**_

_**I'm the violin, a melody, I want your lips to sing**_

**He wanted Cas to be screaming his name, no, what Dean wanted was his name rolling off of Cas' lips followed by three little words.**

_John started the shower, knowing Sherlock would assume that he had gotten in. He creeped quietly down the hallway, stopping at a point where he had a view of Sherlock, but Sherlock couldn't see him. He closed his eyes and listened to the music wanting to be that violin._

_**If you only knew**_

_**How hard it is to handle**_

_**How bad I want this scandal**_

**Dean didn't really understand why he wanted to be with the angel so much. It was a scandal, in truth, but Dean didn't care. He wanted it.**

_John knew that he was wrong and that Sherlock was emotionless, but he didn't care. John wanted the consulting detective. Little did he know that Sherlock had caught a glimpse of him hiding and was thinking the same thing._

_**Oh, I lose control when I hear your body move**_

**Cas ruffled the curtains again and Dean couldn't help it anymore.**

_Sherlock could hear John moving ever so slightly to go and turn off the shower. He followed suit, as quietly as possible and turned into John's room._

_**Through the walls in the next room**_

_**Oh, I lose control when I hear your body move**_

_**And I'm dying to break through to the next room**_

_**Oh, to the next room, oh**_

**Dean ran and jumped up the fire escape. Climbing hard and fast till he finally made it to Castiel's room. Dean opened the window and jumped in.**

_"Sherlock, you're in my room." John said pointedly._

_"It seems as such." Sherlock smiled in anticipation of what he was about to do._

_**Tell me my world revolves around you**_

_**Tell me, boy, I can't live without you**_

_**Tell me you're losing sleep tonight**_

**"Cas." Dean said simply and deep, "I think I love you." Dean took the angel into his arms and kissed him. He smiled a bit as Cas gave in.**

_Sherlock grabbed the smaller man and kissed him smack on the lips in the best way "The Virgin" knew how. _

_**'Cause I'll tell you straight I'll never wait**_

**"Dean...I..." Castiel trailed off, almost scared, but more startled. However Dean could see a look of affection in the angels big, blue eyes.**

_"That's nice..." Sherlock said going in for another kiss not waiting for John's response._

_**I won't take no, no, no, no, no, no, no**_

_**Oh, I won't take no, no, no**_

**"You what?" Dean looked at Cas with a smile.**

**"I think I love you too." Castiel sad in his normal, unemotional voice with a hint of one new feeling in it.**

**"Good." Dean kissed him, "Cause I wasn't going to let you say no."**

_"Sherlock? I uh..." John knew that when Sherlock wanted something he wouldn't take no for an answer. Not that John wanted to say no._

_**Oh, I lose control when I hear your body move**_

_**Through the walls in the next room**_

_**Oh, I lose control when I hear your body move**_

_**And I'm dying to break through**_

**Dean had broken through and now he had his Cas and Dean was happy.**

_John and Sherlock had broken through that barrier that had held them both back and they liked it. _

_**Oh, I lose control when I hear your body move**_

_**When I hear your body move**_

_**Oh, my heart you stole every time your body moves**_

_**I'm just dying to break through to the next room.**_

** "Dean where have you been?" Sam asked as he entered the room.**

** "Oh just a bar." Dean lied. His mind wandered to his endeavor with Cas and what would happen next time. He couldn't wait. His heart would forever belong to that little angel of his.**

_Sherlock felt lonely when John left for the surgery in the morning so in anticipation of the evening. Sherlock guessed that the pang in his heart was love, and John had it._

_**I lose control, my heart explodes**_

_**To the next room**_

_**I lose control**_

**Back in his hospital room Castiel laid smiling on the bed. The new development in him and Dean's relationship was a good one. Cas loved it and he couldn't wait for Dean's next visit.**

_John was smiling the entire day while at the surgery. He had loved this little run in with Sherlock and he knew now that they had each other._


End file.
